Timerip I - The Wedding in the Future
by Jhonnies
Summary: Who knew they were headed there? Contains Slash. A different type of Timestamp from Bones - Revisited.
1. Walking Down the Aisle

Timerip I – The Wedding in the Future

**Author Notes****: **This belongs in the world created in Bones – Revisited.

This takes place in the future, 16 years from season 01. Give or take a few months.

I do not own Bones or any of the characters. (I do own Noah Bray).

* * *

Special Agent Seeley Booth-Addy looked at his son dressed in a dark tuxedo.

"Are you ready, Parker?"

"Almost, Dad."

Doctor Zack Booth-Addy got inside the tent his husband and his son were in:

"Are you two ready?"

"I just need to find something borrowed and something blue."

Zack smiled, seeming 20 years younger than the 37 he was:

"Your father insists?"

The blond man rolled his eyes:

"As if you didn't know."

Zack reached inside his jacket pocket and retrieved a blue lily boutonnière, which he gave Parker:

"Here. I knew he'd be like that."

"Thanks, Dad. We can go now."

The trio walked down the aisle and waited for the other part of the couple to show up. Meanwhile, on the other tent, Wendell Bray was allowing a single tear roll down his face as he saw his son (Not biological), Noah Bray, finished getting ready.

"Dad! Stop that! I'm getting married, not joining a convent. And I'm not the bride!"

Vincent Nigel-Murray decided to step in:

"Noah, you have to know that your father feels like he's losing you, even though you're staying here in town. You've been a part of our lives for so long, it's hard to let go."

"Oh." – The brown haired man hugged his parents. – "I love you two, and you're not losing me."

"Your mother is so proud of you, Noah."

"I know. I'm a little sad that she couldn't make it. But I understand, the job of an ambassador is never done." – He paused for a bit. – "Let's go make her proud, shall we?"

They took their son's arms and led him outside. It was a relatively small ceremony. Noah took notice of everyone as he walked down the aisle.

There was Parker's uncle Jared and his wife, Padme Dalaj.

There were his grandparents, Vincent's parents, Parker's great-grandfather (Pops) and Zack's immediate family.

Nearest the altar there was the squint squad in its entirety:

Lance Sweets and his fiancé, Colin Fisher.

Finn Abernathy.

Daisy Wick.

Clark Edison.

Arastoo Vaziri.

Doctor Daniel Goodman-Cullen, his husband, Director Samuel Goodman-Cullen and their daughter, Amy.

Camille Saroyan, her husband, Paul, and her daughter Michelle.

Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins and their son Michael Vincent.

Temperance Brennan, Max Keenan, Russ Brennan, his wife and their two girls, Margaret Whitesell, and Parker's half sister, Christine Angela.

Zack, Booth, Rebecca Stinson and her husband.

Reaching the altar, Vincent and Wendell let go of Noah, who kissed them on the cheeks before turning to his soon to be husband.

"Parker."

"Noah."

"Let's do this."

"Let's."

They held each other's hand and thought that they were prepared for the journey that was coming ahead.

They were right.

And they lived what most people live their live searching for:

Happily Ever After.


	2. The Vows

Timerip I – The Wedding in the Future

Author Notes

This belongs in the world created in Bones – Revisited.

This takes place in the future, 16 years from season 01. Give or take a few months.

I do not own Bones or any of the characters. (I do own Noah Bray).

* * *

Part Two – Vows

Noah's Vows

"I never expected to fall in love with my best friend. I mean, your personality doesn't help."

"Hey!"

Noah smiled and kept reading his paper:

"I think I fell in love with you because you can always make me smile. You know what? Motive does not matter. I love you with all my heart and that's what's important."

Parker blushed a little.

"I fall in love with you more every day. Every time you smile at me my heart beats a little faster."

"Do you know what was the moment I realized I loved you?"

Parker shook his head and Noah continued:

"We were at this archery competition in New York. I had just shot my last arrow right in the bullseye and I saw you cheering from the stands. At that single moment I wanted nothing more than to run up and kiss you."

"I vow to always be there for you, to never leave you and to love you for as long as the two of us shall live."

* * *

Parker's Vows

"Do you remember when we first met?"

Noah nodded.

"You were looking at the mannequins in an African cultures exposition while holding a copy of 'Through the Looking-Glass and What Alice Found There'. When I saw that you had the same book that I had I knew we had to be at least friends."

"I knew I loved you when I asked you for a dance in the middle of that school dance. You were just so beautiful in that tux. The way people looked at us didn't matter, for as long as we danced we were the only ones in the world."

Parker laughed:

"Of course the bullies tried to give us a hard time when we were done but you just pointed your bow and arrow at them and said 'Gee, all this talk is making my hands sweat.'"

"I fell in love with you because; yes, I know it's corny; you complete me."

"I vow to always to never make you cry, to always make you smile and laugh and to love you for as long as both of us walk the earth."


End file.
